


Good Morning

by Hieiko



Series: Clashing of Blue [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. Waking up on Christmas is twice the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vagablonde for the holidays. :)

Maybe for the first time in a century, Spike woke up surrounded by sense of belonging and warmth on Christmas day.

For so long, he had given his love but not been loved in return.

Two pairs of blue eyes opened simultaneously as he shifted slightly in the bed.

Now, he was loved by not one, but two women.

The older of the two turned his face to hers and kissed him.

"You have slept well, my pet?" Illyria asked.

Spike was about to reply when the younger woman took her turn to claim his lips.

"I'll say he did," Dawn breathed, after the kiss. "Good morning."


End file.
